Unexpected
by musiksnob
Summary: Eli, Clare and Adam are celebrating New Years together when something unexpected happens. Just enough OOC to get the characters into this situation :   Eli/Clare/Adam. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I hit a nice stopping so I thought I'd put it up. This will be two chapters in total.**

**This is probably the most OOC thing I will ever write. It's not absurdly OOC (yet) but just enough to get these characters into the situation they're going to get into.  
**

**Twitter: themusiksnob**

* * *

It wasn't until Eli and Adam – mostly Eli really – had polished off an entire bottle of champagne that I realized he was going to ruin all of New Year's Eve bugging me to have a drink.

"Come on, Clare. It's really good," Eli poked me in my side. We were sitting next to each other on the couch in his TV room while a very red-faced Adam leaned back in the recliner.

"You know, in school they always warn you about peer pressure and strangers at parties trying to convince you to try things you aren't supposed to be doing. They never mentioned the only person who would actually do something so mean is your very own boyfriend."

"Where's your sense of adventure? It's almost 2012. The world could end tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't really believe that."

Eli laughed. "No, but I think New Years is a wake up call that time is passing us by, and we need to experience all that life has to offer. And for you, life is offering a glass of delicious champagne."

I sighed. "Well, you guys drank it all, so I guess I won't be able to try any."

Eli gave me a wicked grin and jumped off the couch. "I've got another bottle in the fridge."

"Crap," I said as he sprinted out of the room.

"Just have a glass," Adam said. "He's never going to leave you alone, and it's getting kind of annoying."

I didn't really want to drink. For one thing, I was underage (although, of course, the boys were too). But I had enough trouble keeping myself in control around Eli sober. I was worried about what I would let myself do if I wasn't completely in my right mind.

Eli came back with the bottle already opened and another champagne flute. He poured me a glass and handed it to me, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I took a tentative sip and he grinned. He sat down next to me, a little closer than he had before. "Well?"

"It's pretty good," I admitted.

Adam scoffed. "This is swill compared to the stuff Fiona drinks."

"Well, if Fiona would like to come back from New York and buy us $200 bottles, she's welcome anytime," Eli said. "But I'm on a budget and the $10 stuff works just as well."

Adam made a face. He and Fiona had broken up at the end of August when she left Toronto for college in New York City. Her family had sold her condo and Adam was convinced she was never going to come back. I knew he was still really hurting from their breakup. He really cared for her, probably even loved her, though he had never admitted that to me, but I knew part of his issue was that he didn't think he'd eve find another girl willing to accept him for who he was.

I took another sip and Eli's eyes lit up. "Are you just trying to get me drunk?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

I admired his honesty but it really made me uncomfortable. I put the glass down on the end table.

He picked it up and handed it back to me. "I'm not trying to get you liquored up so I can take advantage of you. I just want to see you let loose a little. See what you're like when you get a little tipsy." He placed a kiss on my neck. "Besides, I don't need to get you drunk to take advantage of you."

"Ugh, too much information guys," Adam said, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

I raised my eyebrows. "That isn't true and you know it." We'd done a lot of stuff but I was still holding onto my purity pledge, as difficult as it was to say no to Eli. Fortunately, as annoying as he was being tonight, he never did anything to pressure me into having sex. "And besides, I could always go home."

"But then who will I kiss at midnight? You have a year of bad luck if you don't kiss someone at midnight on New Years."

I smirked. "There's always Adam."

Eli laughed and Adam shot me a dirty look. "Keep me out of your dirty sex fantasies, Eli."

He held up his hands. "She was the one who suggested it. Obviously, I'd much rather kiss Clare than you."

Adam looked sad and I knew he was feeling like a third wheel, wishing he had someone to kiss at midnight. "Clearly I'd rather have bad luck than kiss you."

"Don't worry man. I'll let you borrow Clare for a minute, just to make sure your year won't suck."

Eli gave me a devilish grin. "Oh really?" I said. I took another sip of champagne and felt my cheeks flushing.

"I don't mind sharing," Eli said with a tone more serious than I would have expected based on his words.

My eyes widened. I glanced at Adam and he mouthed the word "drunk."

Of course. Eli had well over half a bottle of champagne and was pouring himself another glass out of this one. He obviously doesn't want me to make out with Adam.

I grabbed his glass out of his hand and took a big sip. "I'm cutting you off. You've clearly had too much."

He smirked. "I'll stop, as long as you keep drinking."

"You're kind of obnoxious when you're drunk," I said.

Adam laughed. "This is nothing."

I raised my eyebrows. I knew Eli and Adam would sometimes drink on their guys' nights, but I didn't think that was a frequent occurrence. He certainly didn't do it around me, at least not more than a glass of wine with Cece's spaghetti dinners.

"So Clare," Eli drawled, ignoring our comments. "It's five minutes to midnight. You haven't told me what your New Year's resolution is."

"That's because I don't have one."

"You have to have one."

"What's yours then?"

"To make you more adventurous," he said.

Adam snickered. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to make resolutions for yourself."

"Oh, it is. I have so much to gain from Clare becoming more adventurous. It's very selfish on my part."

I smacked him on his arm lightly and he grinned back at me. "If you don't have a resolution, I could make one for you. Something like, 'I, Clare Edwards, pledge to have sex with my amazing boyfriend sometime in the next year. Preferably soon, but if not, maybe on his birthday.'"

Adam groaned and I gave Eli a smirk that rivaled his. "I'd be happy to take that pledge…" I paused and his eyes widened. "But it would have to be with a different boyfriend, because my current one clearly doesn't deserve to get any."

His face fell, and I thought I'd push him just a little farther to get back at him for teasing me all night. "Adam, you interested?"

Adam bit back a laugh at Eli's angry glare. "Do you think you guys could leave me out of your sexual charged banter? I'm just trying to enjoy the holiday and a nice champagne buzz without picturing these disgusting images."

"I don't know, Adam, it doesn't sound like Clare wants to leave you out," Eli said, his eyes narrowing accusingly.

"Eli, what are you…?" He seemed really angry at my joke, and I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Guys, the ball is dropping," Adam said.

We tuned back to the TV and watched the countdown in silence. The tension between Eli and me was palpable. He removed his arm from the back of the couch and folded his arms over his chest. I fidgeted a little in my seat, taking a big gulp of my champagne. The alcohol wasn't really helping me clear my head, but I felt so nervous I had to do something with my hands.

I stood up and spoke along with the countdown and the boys followed suit. When the countdown ended, Adam said without enthusiasm, "Happy New Year."

I turned to Eli, expecting my good luck kiss, but he gave me a hard stare. "Why don't you kiss your other boyfriend?"

What on earth? I glanced at Adam who was looking down at his sneakers uncomfortably, and Eli raised one eyebrow, giving me a challenging look.

"Fine," I said, angrily. I walked over to Adam, pulled his face into my hands and kissed him.

I was only planning on kissing him for a second or two, and his hands which landed on my shoulders were definitely trying to push me away, but I was mad at Eli and Adam's lips felt so soft against mine that I pressed on, opening my mouth against his and prying his open with my tongue. He was still trying to resist me but his lips parted and his tongue darted out to meet mine three times before he finally pulled away.

"What the fuck, Clare?" Adam said.

I glanced over at Eli. I was expecting him to punch Adam or scream at me, but he looked more amused than angry. "This wasn't exactly the type of adventure I had in mind, but Clare is always full of surprises."

He stepped closer to me and I shivered at the intense look he was giving me. "Does this mean I get my New Year's Kiss now?"

His mouth was only an inch from mine. "Not yet," he said, using the sexiest voice imaginable. Instead of leaning into me, he took one more step to the right and kissed Adam, right on the mouth.

Adam shoved him away immediately and backed away from both of us. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**Well, I lied when I said this would be a two shot. It will probably be three chapters (maybe four if I can't fit everything into chapter three). **

**And even though this is still extremely OOC, I tried really hard to write the most character driven threesome story possible. So hopefully this chapter works on that level.**

**Twitter: themusiksnob**

* * *

Chapter 2

Adam shoved Eli away immediately and backed away from both of us. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

I sat back down on the couch, not trusting my legs to hold me up. What was wrong with us? I meant to give Adam a quick peck, a friendship kiss for good luck in the New Year. Before I took his face in my hands, I never would have expected that I'd be so…intrigued by the feeling of his lips against mine – not to mention, annoyed at Eli for provoking me – that I'd deepen the kiss into something more.

And while that was shocking enough, _Eli_ had kissed Adam too. Adam pushed him away before the kiss could go anywhere, but clearly Eli had intentions that went beyond a display of friendship between two heterosexual boys.

I looked up at Eli. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but his expression seemed rather…amused?

"What's the matter, Adam? It's okay to fucking French kiss my girlfriend, but if I do it, it crosses a line?"

Adam scooted back onto the recliner as if Eli was going to hit him. "No! She kissed me…I had nothing to do with it."

Eli snorted. "Please Adam. You don't have to lie. You liked kissing Clare."

Adam was silent and I tried to will him with my eyes to tell Eli he was wrong. My face burned and Eli looked vindicated.

Eli said, "This is what I was getting at before. Clare needs some adventure in her life. You like kissing her, and clearly she wants to kiss you."

"Eli…" I tried to interrupt, my voice desperate. But he held his hand up to silence me.

"Like I said before, I don't mind sharing. But if we're going to do this, you're not leaving me out."

"Do what?" I asked, my eyes practically bugging out of my head.

"We could have a threesome."

Eli's insane proposition was met with total silence, except for the TV which was blaring in the background. He reached down to grab the remote and turned it off.

Adam finally found his voice. "Stop fucking around."

"I'm serious," Eli said. He caught my eye and I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Eli, we haven't even…" I broke off unable to finish my thought.

He sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand, feeling like my normal boyfriend for the first time in hours. "We don't have to have sex. We can just start with kissing and see where it takes us."

"I don't understand why you want to do this," I whispered. I felt a tear slip through my lashes as I looked down at our entwined hands.

Eli's jaw clenched. "I just want to try something new. I don't want to miss out on any experiences because I was too scared to try them." He looked over at Adam's practically terrified expression and then glanced up at me. I'm not sure what reaction he was hoping to get, but he looked sad and disappointed. "But apparently I'm the only one who feels that way. So I'm going to go up to my room and go to bed and hope I drank enough to forget this ever happened. You guys can do whatever you want: make out, fuck, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Eli took off up the stairs and my tears turned into full on sobs. Adam looked even more uncomfortable than he had before.

"Clare, don't cry. I'd come over there and give you a hug, but I'm afraid Eli will either kill me or try to convince me to have sex with you."

He meant it as a joke, but it only made me cry harder. "Why is he doing this? He knows I only want to be with him. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry, Adam."

"You're a little drunk and he was pushing you. Don't worry about it."

My head was spinning but I knew it wasn't the alcohol. Sure I didn't drink almost ever but I had probably only had two glasses of champagne and even though it was in a short amount of time, I was perfectly capable of rational thoughts. I should have known better than to take on Eli when he's in one of his moods.

"I just don't understand him."

"Has Eli…talked to you lately?" Adam asked tentatively.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, yeah, he's talked to me. But I don't know what you're getting at so if you could stop being cryptic, I'd appreciate it."

Adam looked taken aback at my sharp words. "Well, we were talking last night about New Years, and he seemed really upset. And of course, I had to drag it out of him because he's Eli, but it seemed like he was upset about Julia." I cringed at the sound of her name and Adam hurried to continue. "This was the first he'd brought her up since last April and I was really surprised, since he had been doing so well."

"I bet Julia loved threesomes," I said under my breath. I tried not to be jealous of the relationship she had with Eli but sometimes it was really hard. I knew he still loved her, even though he was in love with me, and while I accepted that and tried to be there for him, it wasn't the easiest thing for me to be supportive.

"Clare," Adam admonished.

"I'm sorry. It's just, when he hides things from me, my mind automatically goes to the worst possible scenario."

"Well, he made a comment about the fact that he only knew Julia for a little more than two years. But this year, she'll be gone for three years, and that's longer than he even knew her and more than three times longer than they actually were together."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out how that could possibly relate to this situation. Adam leaned forward in his chair and lowered his voice. "I'm not sure, but I think he might just be feeling the pressure of mortality even more than he usually does."

"You don't think…?" I couldn't even complete my sentence the thought was so horrifying, but Adam got the picture anyway.

He shook his head. "No, he's definitely not suicidal. He's really happy with you, Clare. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"I think he might just be feeling that life is short, even more than usual. And maybe somewhere in his dark twisted mind, a threesome is something he'd like to check off his bucket list."

I couldn't look at Adam. A threesome? What was Eli thinking? Within our own relationship, we had been taking things very slowly; we had just celebrated our one year anniversary a week ago by having oral sex for the very first time. What made him think I would get physical with someone else? I couldn't do stuff like that with Adam watching, let alone with him participating. I mean, kissing him was one thing, but more than that? And would Adam even be comfortable? I knew he had done some things with Fiona, but he really cared for her and trusted her enough to let her see him.

I glanced at Adam and he was giving me a curious look. "Don't tell me you're actually considering this?" he asked.

"No!" I said quickly. "Of course not."

Adam put his head in his hands. "I can't believe him. I mean, every guy has a secret fantasy of having a threesome but usually it's with two girls." He sucked in a breath as if he had just had a major revelation. "You don't think Eli wants me to join you because I'm…?"

I cut him off, leaning forward to grab his hand. "Adam, come on. Eli probably asked you because you're his best friend and if he's going to do something like this with anyone, he'd want it to be with someone he trusts."

"But he kissed me…I mean, he knows I'm straight, right?"

"I guess it's just part of his experiment. You…" Oh my God, was I actually considering this? "You wouldn't have to do anything with him if it made you uncomfortable."

Adam looked down at my hand that was holding his. "Are you…I mean…Do you…Ugh, I don't even know what I mean."

"This is really awkward," I said.

Adam took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Are you suggesting we actually do this? I mean, you can't do it just because you think it's what he wants. You have to want this too. And since I'm not really comfortable doing anything with him, you and I would basically be…" He closed his eyes.

"Do you want to?" I asked softly.

He took a deep breath. "Clare, I think you're beautiful, and totally sexy, and I haven't gotten any in a really long time. I can't say I didn't enjoy it when you kissed me before. But this would be more than a New Year's Kiss, and I'm not going to sacrifice my friendship with either of you for a night of awkward pleasure."

I knew Adam was right, but after the sweet things he said about me, part of me felt…disappointed? "Okay, then we're in agreement."

We sat in silence for a minute, occasionally exchanging shy glances. "I feel really weird right now," I finally said, trying to break the tension.

"Should we go to bed?" Adam asked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realized what he had said and his face burned. We both starting laughing, and I was finally starting to feel better.

"I don't know if you should sleep down here," Adam said. "Eli might think we…"

My face fell. "I don't think he wants me to sleep with him right now anyway."

Adam took my hand this time. "Number one: Eli would never turn you down if you told him you wanted to sleep with him...and I know you're just talking about sleep," he added when I tried to protest. "And secondly, Eli is probably feeling really stupid right now. He had too much to drink and he made an ass out of himself and he's not going to blame you for not wanting to have a threesome."

I looked down at our hands. Adam's hands were smoother than Eli's. I wondered what they would feel like on my body and I turned bright red.

"Clare?"

I couldn't believe I was saying this, especially since I knew it wasn't the alcohol talking. "If I told you I wanted to try this…not everything, but maybe some kissing between you, me and Eli…would you want this?"

Adam thought for a full minute before answering. "We never tell anyone…and this is a one time thing. I don't want this to get messy between us. I just want to chalk this up to one drunken mistake."

I pulled my hand from his. "If you think this is a mistake, we shouldn't do it. You can sleep down here; maybe I'll take Cece and Bullfrog's room." They were out at a party and had gotten a hotel room for the night so they wouldn't have to drive home.

"Clare," he said softly. I looked into his eyes. "I really want to kiss you. I don't have feelings for you beyond friendship, but it's the New Year and I'm lonely, and I trust you and Eli, so for some reason, I'm willing to try this."

"I can't believe we're doing this," I said, as we both stood up.

Adam gave me a quick hug. "We'll take it slow and we can all stop it at any point."

We walked up the stairs, full of tension. I knocked on Eli's door, not wanting to barge in on him, since I wasn't sure what kind of mood we were going to find him in.

He threw the door open. "Clare, I'm so sorry. I…" He cut off as he noticed Adam standing behind me. He blinked, confused, and I wasn't sure how to tell him what we had decided. So I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**Okay, this still isn't over, but here's the part you've all been waiting for. One more chapter after this. I know we're all freaking out about the promo, so hopefully some dirty sexitimes will make things better.**

**Also, I just feel like I need a disclaimer that I'm a happily married woman and I've never had (nor do I have any desire to have) a threesome, so if any of this is off, I'm sorry. I also am not transgendered and while I tried to be very sensitive to what Adam might be thinking as he experiences stuff like this, I could also have gotten that wrong. My intention is certainly not to offend anyone.  
**

**My twitter is themusiksnob, but I just protected my tweets. I know there are a lot of youngish Degrassi fans reading my fics, and while I certainly can't stop you, it sort of makes me feel like a dirty old woman since I'm 28 and I could have (technically) given birth to some of you. So if you talk a lot about Degrassi and you're 17+ and you want to follow me on Twitter, feel free to add me. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

For a moment I was kissing Eli and everything seemed normal. But then Adam placed his hand lightly on my hip and I realized we were really going to do this.

Adam was so tentative that he didn't even move while Eli and I kept kissing, and I placed my hand on his and squeezed to let him know it was okay. That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. He moved both hands up my stomach and cupped my breasts.

I had been pressed pretty firmly against Eli so there was no way he couldn't notice Adam touching me. He broke part from my lips and looked down at where Adam's hands rested. He kind of blinked as if he were surprised, even though this was all his idea.

Eli placed his hand on my cheek. "Clare, are you sure?"

I bit my lip and nodded. Adam took the opportunity to graze my earlobe with his teeth, and the look on my face must have told Eli everything he needed to know. He kissed me again, more aggressively than before. My knees almost buckled and Adam wrapped his arms around me more tightly.

It was a testament to how completely I had accepted Adam as a guy that I was surprised for a moment that I didn't feel anything hard pressing against my backside. There was no mistaking Eli who was rubbing himself gently against my hip.

I didn't really know the etiquette of this situation. I had been kissing Eli for a while; was I supposed to turn around and kiss Adam?

I pulled back from Eli, and he grabbed my hand, and I took one of Adam's as Eli started pulling me to the bed. We sat down along the edge, with me between the boys. For a second none of us moved or said anything.

"This is weird," I finally said to break the tension.

Eli moved his mouth next to my ear. "Yeah, but it feels good, right Clare?" He lips moved down my neck and as I angled my face to give him more room, Adam captured my lips before I could answer.

Adam was a great kisser; he was just the tiniest bit less forceful than Eli, and it was a nice change. I bit his bottom lip lightly, causing him to let out a moan. Eli's hand moved up my shirt. "Can I take this off?" he whispered.

Eli and I had crossed that boundary months ago, so I thought it was really sweet that he kept making sure I was okay with this. Did I want to let Adam see me like this? I glanced at him and saw a look of hope in his eyes that almost made me giggle.

"Okay," I agreed softly, and both Eli and Adam grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it slowly over my head.

I had kind of expected that Eli and I would end up alone in his bed before the end of the night so I had made sure I was wearing a nice bra and I could see that both guys appreciated the effort.

Eli caught Adam's eye. "I told you so." Adam just laughed and ran one finger along the skin just above my bra.

"What exactly did you tell him?" I asked.

"That your breasts are nothing short of perfection."

My eyebrows shot up as Eli's head dipped down and he started nipping at my cleavage. My lips were wide open, but Adam focused on my neck. The feeling of two sets of lips on my skin was so incredible that I almost didn't notice Adam's hand resting on the clasp of my bra. I caught his eye and without words he asked me if it was okay. I didn't trust myself to speak so I kissed him as his fingers swiftly unhooked my bra.

As the garment went slack in front of me, Eli pulled it down my arms and immediately moved his mouth to suckle me. He pushed on my shoulder lightly until I lay back and Adam leaned down and took my other breast into his mouth. I ran my fingers through their hair as I tried to keep myself from arching all the way off the bed. Adam twirled his tongue over me as Eli sucked and bit, moving his hand down between my legs and touching me through my jeans.

I tugged on Eli's hair and he got the hint, kissing up my body to my mouth. "Can we take this a little farther?" he breathed, his hand on the button of my jeans.

I wanted him to touch me so badly but I thought we should even the score a little bit. "I think you guys are a little overdressed."

Eli tore his shirt over his head and I ran my hand over his chest. Adam looked at us uncomfortably. "I think I'm going to sit this one out."

I sat up so I could give him a kiss. "It's okay. Just do whatever you're comfortable with." He left his shirt on but he deepened the kiss while Eli unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off along with my underwear.

I think most of my body flushed when I realized I was now lying naked with both my boyfriend and my best friend. I moved so that I was fully on the bed and looked up at them. Neither of them made a move as they stared down at me. Adam was practically drooling and I wondered if he and Fiona had actually gotten that far.

He must have been reading my mind, because he said, "Wow," and when Eli raised his eyebrows, he explained. "I did a lot of stuff with Fiona but we always left some clothes on. You're so beautiful, Clare, and Eli, you're a lucky guy."

"We're both lucky tonight, Adam," Eli said, and he leaned closer to Adam but Adam turned his head away, avoiding Eli's kiss.

Everything was starting to feel really awkward and I wanted to break the tension, especially since my body was practically throbbing with anticipation. "So which one of you wants to do the honors?" I asked, a little embarrassed at being so forward.

Eli and Adam exchanged a glance without a word. I guessed neither one of them wanted to be the first to volunteer. Finally, Adam said, "We both can."

He grabbed Eli's hand and placed two of his fingers inside me. Once Eli started stroking me gently in and out, Adam moved up and started circling my clit.

"Oh my God," I moaned. The feeling of Eli filling me while Adam was able to give me the more detailed attention I needed was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt.

I wasn't sure if Adam spent all of his free time masturbating or if he was just incredibly talented, because he knew exactly how to touch me. Don't get me wrong, I loved it when Eli fingered me, but it didn't always work as effortlessly as Adam was making it seem. And Eli thrusting his fingers inside me only enhanced Adam's work. For the first time, I desperately wished it was Eli's penis inside of me, and the thought of that in addition to this incredible feeling brought me over the edge with a lengthy moan.

I lay back against the pillow, trying to catch my breath and both boys looked very pleased with themselves. Neither of them made a move and I realized that now that I was taken care of, if we were going to continue this, I would have to take charge. Once I had recovered enough to sit up properly, I slipped my underwear back on and reached for my t-shirt but Eli stilled my hand. "Leave it off," he said, cupping me gently. "You look incredible."

He started to kiss me again, but I didn't want Adam to feel left out and I really wanted to repay him for giving me the most intense orgasm of my life. I pulled my lips from Eli's and kissed Adam. I placed my hands on his chest and I could feel him slightly through his bindings, but it didn't seem enjoyable for him the way it was for me, so I moved my hands down to his stomach, trying to slip underneath the tank top he wore under his shirt to get to his skin. He pushed my hand away slightly and I felt sad that he wasn't comfortable.

I pulled back and looked at his jeans. They were very baggy and held up with a giant belt and I figured I could keep them on and still help him. I moved my hand to his belt and he stopped me.

"Adam," I whispered. "Please trust me. I just want to make you feel good."

He closed his eyes and nodded. I turned my attention to his belt and his jeans, trying with some difficulty to get them undone as Eli sucked on my neck.

I was really nervous as I slipped my hand into his boxers. As my fingers made contact and Adam groaned, I suddenly had a feeling of complete disconnect that I realized Adam must experience every time he showered or got undressed or masturbated. I knew Adam was physically female, but since I never, ever thought of him that way, touching him was an even odder sensation than the fact that I was doing something like this with my best friend and not my boyfriend. I felt like I understood his pain more than I ever had before and I wanted to do my best to bring him a little bit of pleasure.

I wasn't completely inexperienced; I had tried it out myself with mixed results a few times, not that I'd ever admit that to Eli. I glanced at him to see what he was thinking and he was looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite pinpoint but was full of desire.

When Adam and Eli touched me before, I quickly turned into a moaning screaming mess but Adam kept pretty silent, his facial features occasionally twisting into an expression of pleasure. I leaned down and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry I'm not very good at this. Do you want Eli to try? He has a lot more experience at this than I do."

Adam shook his head and brought his mouth to my ear. "You're doing just fine, Clare. It feels really good, and I don't think I'm comfortable with Eli touching me like this." We exchanged a brief kiss and Adam whispered, "Just a little more pressure…There."

I sat back up and Eli gave me a look. "When you guys whisper, I think you're talking about me."

I laughed. "Ever the egotist."

"You love it," he joked. Eli was about to lean over and kiss me when I clearly did something right because Adam let out a huge moan. Eli raised his eyebrows and kissed me. I grabbed him by his neck with his free hand and pulled him closer to me.

Adam poked Eli in the leg. "Dude, stop it; you're messing with her concentration."

Eli laughed and moved around the bed so he could sit comfortably without touching me. Adam let out another moan and I was starting to feel a lot more confident in what I was doing. My hand was starting to cramp up a little though so I hoped it wouldn't be too much longer.

Eli rested his hand on Adam's stomach and to my surprise, Adam didn't push him away. "I'm starting to feel like a third wheel here," Eli joked. "Is there anything I can do?"

To my shock, Adam placed his hand on Eli's and squeezed. Eli looked into Adam's eyes to make sure he was understanding him properly and then Eli leaned down and kissed Adam.

Adam brought his hand up and grabbed the hair on Eli's neck hard, holding him down as they kissed furiously. It seemed like hours ago when Eli kissed Adam at midnight a one second peck that freaked Adam out. This was quite the opposite reaction and the two boys looked like they were kissing each other like a battle. Eli had never kissed me that aggressively and I could feel myself getting wet again while I watched them.

Adam grasped the sheets and I could hear his moans muffled by Eli's mouth so I knew he was getting close. I applied a little more pressure and he arched off the bed, letting out a moan that was a lot more high pitched than I'm sure he would have liked. He lay back on the bed, looking embarrassed but satisfied.

Adam grabbed my hand and gave me a nice smile. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, my turn," Eli said, eagerly.

Adam and I exchanged a look and I laughed. "Get over here," I said, launching myself over Adam and landing on top of Eli. We kissed as I moved my hand down to his belt.

"Uh, guys?" Adam said tentatively, and I rolled off Eli to look at him.

"I think I should probably…leave you to this," he said, and I looked at him curiously.

"Adam, you don't have to go," I said.

He looked really uncomfortable. "Yeah well…I hate to say this but since I had the misfortune to be born a guy without a penis, I'm not exactly in a hurry to get up close and personal with Eli's."

Eli laughed and I shot him a look for being insensitive. He stood up and went over to Adam, pulling him into a hug. "We're okay, right?" Eli asked, looking really worried for the first time.

"Of course…this was…interesting," Adam said. "Not sure it's something I'd want to repeat but definitely worth trying out once."

I got up and hugged Adam too, holding him close for a lot longer than Eli did. "I love you, Adam," I whispered. "I'm so glad you're my best friend, and I'm happy you shared this with us."

Adam kissed my cheek. "I'll be on the couch. Try not to keep me awake with your sex noises," he joked.

Adam left with a smile on his face, which made me feel a lot better. I turned back to Eli and put my arms around him. I wasn't really in the mood to keep going, but I figured it was Eli's turn.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Eli.

He looked down at the bed. "Maybe we should talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**This is the end! Glad you enjoyed this incredibly dirty story :) I've got some ideas for a story based on the promo that might be longer than usual, but probably a little less dirty. Sorry.  
**

**Twitter: themusiksnob - Check my profile for an explanation of my protected tweets.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked at Eli's serious face and couldn't help but laugh. "_Now_ you want to talk?"

His eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that before when were downstairs and you were all, 'Let's have a threesome,' you didn't seem to want to hear what I had to say or Adam and certainly when you were stripping my clothes off in front of our best friend you didn't have anything to say, but now that we're alone, all of a sudden, talking is the best option."

Eli looked at me as if he were frightened by my outburst. He handed me my shirt and I pulled it over my head. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt my heartbeat slow down to match his. "This is why I want to talk. I want to make sure you're okay, that we're okay."

"I'm okay," I whispered.

He pulled back a little so we could see each other's faces. "And in fairness, I asked you if it was okay to take every step, just like I did when we crossed those milestones together."

"I know, Eli. I appreciated that."

We were quiet for a few minutes, collecting our thoughts, but Eli broke the silence. "I feel like such an ass."

"Eli," I tried to interrupt, but he kept going, letting me go and clenching his fists in front of him.

"I got you drunk and I convinced you to have a threesome because I'm crazy and you're my sweet, innocent Clare, and I'm such an asshole that everything I do just corrupts you."

My heart broke at the expression on his face. "Eli. Listen to me for a minute." He lay down on the bed, and I sat cross legged next to him, leaning over so he could see my face. "I'm not drunk. I had two glasses of champagne and I'm not even sure I could be classified as mildly tipsy. I knew exactly what I was doing. If I were actually drunk, you never would have let me do this, just like you turned me down when I was upset about my parents and asked you to sleep with me."

"That's true," he admitted.

"And I know you think I'm so innocent, but Eli, we've been dating for a year. I'm not the scared little girl who freaked out when K.C. tried to touch my breasts through my shirt." Eli cringed and I laughed. "I know we've been taking things slowly but I love you, and I trust you, and I have lots of thoughts and feelings that are sexual in nature." My voice dropped to a whisper when I said sexual. Ugh. I couldn't believe I could do all of the things I did tonight and not be able to say that word. "You're not corrupting me. You're sharing experiences with me. You've never asked me to do anything I didn't want."

Eli looked visibly relieved, but it only lasted a moment. "I'm not sure why you wanted to do this though."

I wasn't sure I could answer that question. "Well, why did you want to?"

He smirked for a moment and I was relieved to see that my normal Eli was back. "When I saw you kiss Adam, I was pretty shocked. But I was also a little turned on to see you take charge like that. I know I was busting on you all night that you need to be adventurous, and when I first thought about it, it was mostly as a joke."

He looked across the room and wouldn't meet my gaze. "But I have to admit that seeing the look on your faces when you kissed him, a little part of me was worried that you'd want to keep kissing him, and not me. So I suggested the threesome to make sure that if you were going to be with him, you'd also be with me."

"Oh, Eli," I said, throwing myself into his arms. His shirt was still off and I pressed my cheek into his chest. "I only want to be with you."

"So why did you agree to it?"

I bit my lip. "I thought you were upset that I didn't want to." His face fell, and I quickly added. "At first, at least. But the more I thought about it, the more curious I was about what it would be like. I kind of thought it wouldn't get as far as it did when I asked Adam if he wanted to try it."

"Do you know why Adam…?" Eli's voice trailed off, almost as if he was sure he didn't want to know the answer.

I nodded. "He was feeling lonely." Eli didn't look convinced. "Eli, trust me. He even said he didn't have feelings for me. I think he just wanted to feel a connection with someone, and since it was New Years and he had a little bit to drink, he took a chance, just like both of us did."

"Do you feel like this was a mistake?" Eli asked, his voice barely a whisper.

I thought for a minute. "I think the only mistake we made was before we jumped into something we should have the conversation beforehand, rather than after."

Eli tightened his arms around me. "So you don't regret it?"

"No," I said softly. "I don't regret trying it one time. But as hot as it was to watch you kiss Adam, I don't want to share you with anyone."

Eli pulled me up so that I was lying totally on top of him and he could kiss me. "Ditto."

We kissed soft and sexy, going at a much slower pace than our frantic experience earlier. Eli's hands moved over me with care. It felt like he was treasuring every moment that he spent with me alone. He slipped my shirt back off and I tugged his jeans down his legs and we rubbed ourselves against each other, as if we backed up even an inch we'd lose each other.

Eli's hand moved around my thigh and slipped under the seam of my panties. "Did you like it when Adam and I touched you? Did you like cumming with my fingers inside you?"

"Ohhh," I moaned as his fingers entered me. "I really liked it. I wished that it was your penis thrusting into me."

Eli looked up at me, completely floored. "I could arrange that if you wanted."

I tried to look annoyed at his suggestion but he hit just the right spot and I sucked in a deep breath. "Not tonight, Eli."

He looked amused. "I love that I can talk you into a threesome but you still don't want to have sex with me."

"Eli, I want to…"

His free hand cupped my cheek. "Clare, I'm joking. You know I'm fine with waiting. No pressure."

"I wish I could share that with you. But I'm still not quite ready." I laughed a little. "Although even if I were, we couldn't do it tonight."

Eli grinned. "Yeah, I can see that conversation." His voice raised in an imitation of mine. "Oh, Alli, Eli and I had sex and it was amazing. Oh, Clare, that's so wonderful; how did it happen? Well first, I fingered Adam."

I slapped his shoulder and he grinned, flipping us over so he was on top. He started kissing down my body, and removed my underwear. Before he could dive in, I stopped him. "I'm pretty sure it was your turn when we stopped before."

He kissed my inner thigh. "It could be our turn." I gave him a curious look. "I mean, since we're having a night of firsts, we could try one of our own. Have you ever thought about 69ing?"

"Eli, I just told you…"

"Come on, Clare," he pouted, his face hovering so close that he could lick my clit at any moment. "I've done it to you; you've done it to me…we would just be doing it at the same time."

Oh! For some reason, I had thought that meant sex. This made a little more sense. "Yeah, we've done it like once."

"And it was pretty great, right?" He gave me a few tentative licks and I couldn't keep myself from moaning at the sensation.

He kissed back up my body, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. When he made it to my lips he kissed me and I was a little embarrassed to taste myself on his lips though it wasn't really bad like I expected. Eli pushed a curl behind my ear and smiled at me. "We can wait longer if you want…It's just…I don't have a lot of firsts to give you. But that is something I've never done before."

It was a sweet thought and I appreciated it but Eli must have been rubbing off on me because my immediate instinct was to make a joke. "I feel like you've had a lot of firsts today…or have you made out with a lot of guys before?"

He grinned. "Nope, first time, and last as far as I'm concerned." He gave me a devilish look. "Although, I was very surprised to learn that wasn't your first time fingering someone. I mean, no one is that good on their first try. Is there anything you'd like to share with me, Ms. Edwards?"

I blushed. "I wasn't that good at it."

"I think Adam would beg to differ. Do you enjoy it as much as he did? When you're all alone in your room at night? Hopefully thinking about me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Eli."

"If you really want to shut me up, you could try sitting on my face."

"Wow."

"Just try it."

Eli was so infuriating. I knew all I would have to do to end this conversation was to say no, and he'd immediately back off. But until that point, he'd cajole and plead until I gave him an answer. It was the same as the champagne. But drinking two glasses of champagne didn't hurt, so maybe I could try this as well.

"Okay," I whispered.

Eli kissed me again. I loved that he gave me a chance to get comfortable and back into the mood before he flipped us over so he was on his back. "Turn around," he said gently.

It was really awkward getting into position. I narrowly missed kneeing him in the face as I swung my leg over. I took him in my hand and gave a few tentative licks. I had only done this to him one time before and felt a little ill prepared for this, especially once his tongue swiped my clit and the feeling made my brain a little foggy. I took him into my mouth, sucking gently and moving my tongue over him. I ran my other hand over his hip as I continued.

Our moans were muffled but increasing and it was clear we were both enjoying this quite a bit. He moved two fingers inside of me in addition to the magic his tongue was doing and I had to take him out of my mouth before I hurt him somehow. I kept touching him as I screamed out his name, his tongue continuing to bathe me with light strokes.

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to get off him; it couldn't have been the greatest view in the world, but my arms and legs felt like jelly so I just put more of my weight on his stomach and took him back into my mouth. It was only a minute or so more before he lightly tapped me on my side and said, "Clare, stop." I kept my hand on him, but I managed to move my face out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit.

Eli helped me climb off him and he grabbed some tissues to clean himself up. Once he lay back down, I curled up next to him, quietly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, giving me a sweet peck on my ear.

I laughed. "It's just been a crazy night."

"Crazy but great, right?"

"Great but…I think I'm adventured out for a while."

"So I shouldn't hold out too much hope that you'll stick to your New Year's Resolution to have sex with me sometime this year?"

I placed my palm on his chest. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

"Clare, someday we're going to have sex. And it's going to be amazing. And it's going to be all about us. And even it takes forever, it will be worth every moment we had to wait."

I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Maybe on your birthday?"

The look of delight on his face was indescribable and he pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss.


End file.
